Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Killisgirl
Summary: Destiel Dean finds himself lonely in the winter months, longing for Castiel, who has been ignoring his prayers. But Castiel has come to make up for his wrong doings.


Dean felt the cold nipping at his skin. His goosebumps prominent, and stubborn. The motel room was the usual layout; two beds, a bathroom and a table. Sam had already made him self at home and started to research on the local reports. Skin changers are always tricky. Despite it being barely past midnight, Sam had crashed out. The subtle grumble of his breath seemed to echo around the room. Dean got up from his bed and grabbed a beer from the fridge in the corner of the space. Opening the bottle with his teeth, he went over to the table with Sammy's laptop set up. He started reading through some of the articles Sam had already got up. 'Mother killed her four children as they slept.' She was pleading that she was asleep in the next room. Skin changer. Although, trying to tell the court that a supernatural being temporarily morphed into the accused was not exactly going to help her cause.

It was at night when Dean felt it the most. The ice cold pinch of loneliness. He missed that stupid, little socially awkward angel, whether he admitted this to Sam or not. Dean had not felt longing like this for a very long time, but there was something slightly different to this. Because this stupid multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent was his, well at least he was in his heart. Whether Castiel knew quite the effect his piercing blue eyes had on Dean was a mystery to him, but for the moment, Castiel was a constant in his life. Well, constant in the fact he was still living, or existing. Although the amount of face time the two had shared was at the minimal amount it had ever been. While Dean and his brother drove up and down the country, through all the states, doing their Dads bidding, no one knew where Cas was, most likely not even Castiel.

The time was getting on, and Sam and Dean had to be up at six, to figure out a game plan for the day ahead of them. With that thought in the back of his mind, Dean finished up his beer and went to grab a quick shower. As he walked over to the bathroom, he started to pray to Castiel; as this is what he has done every night since the pair formed the friendship they have. In the prayer he asked for Castiel to appear to him, to stay with him. He told Cas that he needed him, that he needed him to look out for Sammy. He repeated the same prayer every night, with no reply.

As Dean started to undress himself, he failed to notice the angel standing in the corner of the room, it wasn't until Dean was completely bare, other than the amulet, that he felt the hot stare of Castiel on the skin of his back. He turned and faced him, the angel mere steps from where he stood. Dean didn't know what to do, his cheeks burnt up. He turned and tried to grab something to cover himself, but before he could he felt the angels warm palms on his shoulder. Electricity ran throughout Deans veins, he tried to calm himself, to remind himself of just who this was. It was Cas. The angel of the Lord. Nothing more than a friend, if he could even comprehend what that was. In Deans determination to calm himself, he forgot just what was happening, before he could really take note of what was happening, Cas had turned him, and was staring deep into Deans green eyes, with his own pure blue oceans. Castiel spoke, in his dark husky tone 'I heard your prayers Dean'. His voice was not loud enough to wake Sam, although he stirred naturally with the will of sleep. Dean was overcome by emotions, what he wanted to do, and what he wanted to say, and what he wanted to stop. But Castiels' breath fell upon Deans bare chest, which left Dean helpless as his manhood started to grow. Mortified, he broke the angels stare, and shut the door to the bathroom, with Castiel on the opposite side.

'I've ruined it. I've ruined it, you stupid son of a bitch' Dean muttered to himself. The frustration in the hunters body was causing him to lock into a fetal position. He fought back his tears, for he knew that they would be obvious to Cas. But of course, you can never lock an angel out using a plain wooden door. Castiel sat opposite Dean and watched him, until he could take no more of the self-loathing Dean was giving to himself.

Castiel stood and graciously walked over to Dean, who was perched on the side of the bath a swift movement Castiel grabbed and raised Dean onto his feet, so their faces where just inches apart. Deans faltering breath fell onto the angels ears. Dean just about managed to string the sentence 'Why did you never answer? It's been weeks Cas' together before getting choked up. The pressure to be quiet was on the both of them, as neither wanted to explain their situation to Sam. Castiel face formed a puzzled expression, one that was very frequently displayed. He tried to answer 'I..um...I had...um' when the words escaped him, he acted on impulse.

He pushed himself into Dean, their lips molding to one another. There where no questions, just lust. For the both of them, an expression of how they felt about each other. The kiss was deep, passionate, Castiel tongue caressing Deans, the playful nibbling of each others lips. When this broke, the pair stared, longing at each other. Castiel was taken aback by the beauty of Deans bare form; he was perfection. He refrained from stating this, as he did not wish to spoil the moment, nor have Dean get embarrassed again. So he showed his appreciation. He dove into Dean, nipping at his skin, much like the cold had before. He worked his way down Deans neck, flicking his tongue across his collarbones. He kissed the demon warding tattoo on his chest, and worked his way lower, until his was met with Deans throbbing cock. Smiling up and Dean, who was overcome with pleasure, he licked the length of it, before indulging himself to it. The movement, first slow and then all at once hard and deep, almost knocked Dean of his footing. He leaned himself against the wall of the bathroom, whilst Castiel started to work his hands into the equation, leaving Dean helpless. It was a few short moments until Dean fulfilled himself into Castiel warm mouth. Cas swallowed the white liquid down, and raised himself off his knees, to meet Dean at eye level. They kissed again, deep and passionately, Dean tasting himself on Castiels lips. 'I am forgiven' the angel whispered these words seductively into Deans ears. The goosebumps returned, but these time, not from the bitter cold the winter months brought, but from the excitement pulsing through Dean. 'Cas, you son of a bitch, don't you ever leave me again.' The pair embraced in silence, to only hear the faint grumbles of Sams snoring from the next room.


End file.
